Lilies of Life
The Lilies of Life are fabled flowers whose nectar is said to have amazing magical powers. They are located in what used to be Gorl's ring of vines, in a place called The Dark in the centre of Mid Wood. The flowers grew in a dark environment and this prevented them from blooming for many years. History The Tale of the Three Knights A Tenna Birdsong Tale called The Tale of the Three Knights tells the story of how the Jalis knight Gorl and his two brothers Greddock and Gudden came to seek the fabled Lilies of Life in Mid Wood of the Forests of Silence. When they found the Lilies, Gorl murdered his brothers to claim the Lilies for himself. His brothers' bodies fed the Lilies, which had withered during the struggle. Gorl created his dome of branches and plants to guard his treasure until the Lilies would bloom again. He planned to drink the nectar to gain eternal life and rule the seven tribes of Deltora. Gorl stayed in his ivy for centuries and so he never learned that the seven tribes had been united under King Adin, the former blacksmith of the forge of Del. Nor did he realise that his ring was preventing the flowers from blooming again because they could not get the light they needed in the darkness of his ivy dome that had become known as The Dark. The Forests of Silence When Lief and Barda came to The Dark looking for the Topaz, the Lilies of Life were close to blooming again. Gorl thought that the two of them were trying to take his treasure and fought them. With Jasmine's help they were able to defeat Gorl, but Barda was stabbed in the chest. The Lilies then bloomed and Lief collected their nectar to heal Barda. Jasmine saved a few drops in a spare bottle. The Lake of Tears Jasmine used the nectar to save Kree after he had been injured by Jin and Jod. She refused to use the nectar on her own injury, claiming her wound was not serious. City of the Rats Jasmine used the nectar again to revive Lief after he had suffered a fatal fall during the fight against Reeah. Dread Mountain The last of the nectar was used to save Prin from a Dread Gnome's poisoned arrow. The Sister of the South Lief mentioned the Lilies of Life when thinking of all the things the grey tide would destroy. Appearance The Lilies of Life are bright gold and seem to give off their own light. The flowers have an arrowhead shape when closed and a trumpet shape when in bloom. The lilies do not bloom for very long, however and will wither away in a span of minutes. Nectar Once the Lilies of Life bloom, they instantly produce golden nectar that overflows into the mud they grow from. The nectar has tremendous healing powers: only a few drops smeared into an open wound will heal it over and the same number drunk can save a person who has suffered a fatal fall. According to legend, drinking an entire cup of the nectar would grant one immortality. Anime The Lilies of Life play an identical role in the anime as their book counterparts. However, they took the place of the Ruby in healing Jasmine when she was struck by a Dread Gnome's arrow. In the anime, Prin cried when Jasmine was struck by the arrow and one of her tears fell into the bottle Jasmine had kept the lilies nectar in, thus reviving one last drop to save Jasmine. Why this happens is unknown. Trivia * ''Two Moons'' makes a possible allusion to the Lilies of Life when Britta compares fresh water to "life-giving nectar in an old tale". References See also * Gorl Category:Flora Category:Deltora Category:Magic Category:Forests of Silence